In creating the Emory Molecular and Translational Imaging Center (EMTIC), we have built upon a uniquely supportive Atlanta biomedical environment, a flourishing imaging research community across Emory University and the Georgia Institute of Technology (Georgia Tech), and remarkable growth of the Winship Cancer Institute. The vision and mission for EMTIC is a cross-disciplinary scientific, administrative, and educational network that encompasses imaging scientists and basic and clinician scientists working in areas vital to cancer diagnosis and therapeutics. As conceived, EMTIC is the multi-faceted connector that joins disciplines to accelerate innovative methodological developments and foster their rapid clinical translation. Vital to this mission, EMTIC is closely .aligned with strategic and transforming investments in imaging technology, biomarker development, predictive and personalized medicine, and nanotechnology based at Emory and Georgia Tech. Progress in the development and validation of molecular imaging cancer biomarkers will be founded in a structure of three major Research Projects, four Specialized Resources (Cores), investment in Developmental Funds to support Pilot projects, and a focused Career Development Component. The Research Projects include (Project #1) a translational study of prostate cancer patients using [[18]F]FACBC, an amino acid transporter ligand developed at Emory and an example of the bench-to-bedside capabilities of our investigative team. Project #2 will develop and validate selective chemokine PET markers in head and neck cancer. In Project #3 we will evaluate a unique target-specific molecular MRI probe in a breast cancer animal model. Project #4 tests a novel near-infrared (NIR) fluorescent dye in prostate cancer. Specialized Resources for Imaging (Core A), Tracer Development (Core B), Biostatistics, Modeling, and Data Management (Core C), and Animals, Pathology, and Tumor Models (Core D) will provide support for the Research Projects as well as Year 1 and future Pilot Projects. EMTIC will also provide an ideal structure for support of an integrated Career Development Program to equip the future imaging scientist with the interdisciplinary technical and translational skills to specialize in cellular and molecular imaging for cancer care.